


Heart Pounding

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Collection of smutty oneshots/ ficlets featuring Alfonse and you, the Reader.(Note: All fics here are originally posted inGoing Down the Rabbit Holebut have been rewritten in Second Person POV as a reader-insert.)
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 125





	Heart Pounding

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE NOTE:** All fics posted here were originally written as Canon x OC with Alfonse and my Summoner OC in my other fic, [Going Down the Rabbit Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899068/chapters/44861212). I've gone over those same fics and decided to rewrite and share as a reader-insert for those who prefer reading reader-inserts.
> 
> That being said, please be aware that some instances might be a bit more personalized than my usual reader-inserts in which I try to keep instances more vague/ general. If that isn't something you can enjoy, then this collection may not be for you.
> 
> If there are any instances in which I forgot to change my OC's name/ pronouns to "you" instead, please let me know so that I can change them as soon as I can. Thanks!

In the dead of night when all of the Heroes have gone to bed so that they can tackle the next day as they always do, you had stayed awake as per most nights, but the reason for this was not because of your usual thoughts to keep you up but rather something else entirely. How could you even _think_ about falling asleep, let alone anything else for that matter, as Alfonse caged you in his arms, pinning you to the mattress with each strong thrust of his hips?

The room was mostly quiet, save for the heavy sounds of the bed creaking coupled with the strong rhythm of skin against skin to match with your moans. A pile of clothes lay on the floor, abandoned without a second thought, and the sheets creased with each rise and fall and slide of your joined bodies as you sought one another’s warmth.

Alfonse paused with his movements for a moment, his aching cock still buried deep inside your wet heat. His breathing was just as ragged as yours as he leaned down, wrapping his arms underneath your body and hooking his hands around your shoulders. Your chest pressed flush against his, Alfonse could feel how hard the peaks of your breasts were, and without another second’s hesitation, he resumed his pace but at a slightly different angle than before.

Your breath hitched as the prince’s length caressed you in places he wasn’t reaching before, and your arms instinctively coiled around his sweat-slicked figure to hold him close. You wanted to keep holding onto him and lever let go, _now or ever_.

“ _Nngh_ –” You bit on you lower lip to suppress a moan, but Alfonse had heard it, and it only made him slam his cock even _deeper_ and _harder_ inside. You threw your head back and cried out at the abrupt change in intensity, but you did not complain.

“Let me hear you,” Alfonse panted into your ear, his voice much deeper and huskier than it ever was in the day. A loud moan slipped past his mouth when he felt his sweet Summoner tighten around him, pulling him in even more and more. “Let me hear how good I make you feel…” He almost sounded pleading as he didn’t want you to hold back. He didn’t want you to hold anything back as you did that more than enough her entire life. _He wanted to spoil you._

“A- _Alfonse_ …” You wanted to tell him how good it felt. How good _he_ felt. But the unrelenting pleasure was dizzying and overwhelming. You were drawing a blank and could only think of his name. Just him and nothing else. So you moaned those two precious syllables, over and over again with your delightfully drunken voice as you ran your fingers down his back, your nails digging into his skin.

“ _Gods…_ ” The Askran prince groaned your name in return, barely able to keep his senses as you lifted your hips to meet with his already faltering thrusts, clenching down around him. He wouldn’t be able to keep up much longer, but it seemed like you were the same, judging by your heavy and quick breathing and rising tension in your body.

“Alf– _Alfonse_ , I- _I_ …” You could only whine and whimper, teetering on the edge of release. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, and Alfonse lovingly kissed them away.

“ _Shh_ ,” he gently shushed you, trying to regain some of his rational thought so that he could assure you. “It’s okay,” he said, pausing for a second with a grunt as he gave another strong thrust. “You don’t have to be scared,” he reminded. “It’s okay to let go. You can let go and feel good.”

_You’re allowed to feel this good and happy_ , is what he was trying to tell you.

Locking his lidded eyes with yours, Alfonse whispered, “ _Let me see you cum._ ”

So you did. With a quiet cry, you let yourself go, locking your ankles around your beloved prince, brokenly calling out his name in bliss as you held him tightly against your warm body. Everything about you in this state–your open expression, your cute voice, the tight squeeze of your walls around his throbbing and twitching cock–was more than enough to bring Alfonse over the edge as well.

Because of the way you locked her ankles, Alfonse couldn’t pull out. You didn’t _want_ him to pull out, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to either. Both of you were more than willing to responsibly deal with whatever consequences may happen, so he buried himself deep inside, biting down upon your shoulder as he found release.

Your moans mingled together in the sex-scented air, aftershocks of your peaks resonating throughout your bodies and able to feel each twitch and pulse of where you and he were connected. With a shaky whimper, you carefully let go, muscles tired, and Alfonse gingerly pulled out with a soft groan.

The prince lay by your side, draping an arm over your waist and pulling you towards his heaving chest. “Are you okay?” He asked, completely spent and out of breath.

You were unable to form any words, your throat dry. You nodded your head and swallowed thickly before flashing Alfonse a dazed and pleased mile. You reached up to brush your fingers across his flushed cheek, and he in turn gently grasped your arm, turning it so that he can press his lips on your inner wrist, above your pulse.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you more,” you beamed, your breathing starting to even out.

“I love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my Tumblr](https://avistella.tumblr.com/) if you enjoy my works!


End file.
